BeNe League
(6 teams) (10 teams) | continent = Europe | champion = HYC Herentals | most_champs = HYC Herentals (1) | president = Pascal Nuchelmans | website = www.beneleague-icehockey.com | related_comps = Belgian Hockey League Eredivisie }} The BeNe League (Nederlands: Beneliga) is the highest-level ice hockey league in Belgium and the Netherlands. The league was founded in 2015, following a merger between the Belgian Hockey League and the Dutch Eredivisie and thus became the top tier of the sport in both nations. In terms of league structure, the BeNe League is made up of 16 teams, 10 from the Netherlands and a further 6 Belgium, which are split into 2 groups. The league features a mix of Belgian, Dutch, European and overseas players. Overview The BeNe League is made up of 16 teams, 10 based in the Netherlands and 6 based in Belgium, these 16 teams are split into two groups, each containing 5 Dutch teams and 3 Belgian teams. Each team plays a total of 22 games over the course of the regular season, they play each team in their division twice, as well as once against every team in the other division. Points are awarded in the following fashion, 3 points for a win, 2 for a win in overtime and 1 for an overtime loss. At the end of the regular season, the top 4 teams from each division qualify for the playoffs. The playoff quarterfinals are played over two legs, whilst the Semi-Final and Final are both played as a best of three series. The winner of the playoffs is then crowned the league victor. On top this the league also crowns National Champions from each country. The team that advances the furthest through the playoffs from each country is subsequently crowned as National Champion. One of the Netherlands most successful ice hockey teams, the Tilburg Trappers, announced that they would not be a part of the BeNe League, and would instead join the Oberliga, the 3rd tier of ice hockey in Germany. They do however, operate a developmental team in the BeNe League in the form of Tilburg Trappers II. History Following the 2009 season of the Belgian Hockey League, HYC Herentals and White Caps Turnhout decided to the join the Eredivisie, whilst the remaining 3 teams dropped down a division and played instead in the Belgian National League. This resulted in the North Sea Cup being played in place of both the Belgian Hockey League and the Eredivisie. Following the culmination of the 2011-12 season, in which White Caps Turnhout dropped out midway through the season, followed by the Leuven Chiefs also stating they would be leaving the competition, it was announced that the Eredivisie would once again take place, and that HYC Herentals would participate. A reformed Belgian Hockey League, featuring both Leuven Chiefs, White Caps Turnhout, and former Belgian National League teams would also take place. The Geleen Eaters released a statement via their website stating they were unsure if they would be able to compete in the 2014/15 Eredivisie due to lack of funding, which is an issue that also occurred the previous year. On August 26, 2014 Geleen stated that in order to participate in the upcoming season they would have to raise somewhere in the region of €60,000. This was soon followed by an announcement that the Dodrecht Lions would be dropping down to the Eerst Divisie, and it was subsequently reported in September 2014 that the Eredivisie was in a state of Crisis due to the fact that the league was reduced to five participants. Furthermore, one of those five teams, Eindhoven Kemphanen, declared that they had no interest playing in a five team league, which potentially reduced the Eredivisie down to four teams for the 2014/15 season. Eindhoven Kemphanen subsequently agreed to play in a 5 team league, which also featured Geleen Eaters, HYC Herentals, Heerenveen Flyers and Tilburg Trappers, and as a result the Eredivisie went ahead. Following the difficulties both leagues had suffered in the recent years, the hockey federations of both nations worked in partnership, and on 12 June, 2015 it was announced that the Belgian Hockey League and the Eredivisie would merge in to the BeNe League. On 13 March 2016 it was announced that GIJS Groningen would be joining the BeNe League from the Eerst Divisie bringing the number of teams up to 17. It was subsequently announced on 16, June 2016 that the Dordrecht Lions would not be playing in the BeNe League for the upcoming season, instead dropping down a division to the Eerst Divisie. This means that the 2016-17 edition of the BeNe League is projected to stay at 16 teams. Teams The following teams participated in the 2015/2016 BeNe League. Future Teams GIJS Groningen announced on 13 March 2016 that they would be joining the BeNe League for the 2016-17 season. GIJS Groningen were formerly known as the Groningen Grizzlies and had previously played in the Eredivisie up until 2010. Since 2010 they have been playing in the Eerste Divisie, the 2nd tier of Ice Hockey in the Netherlands. Following Dordrecht Lions announcement that they would be leaving the BeNe League on 16 June 2016, GIJS Groningen's decision to step up to the BeNe League ensures that the league will maintain 16 teams for the 2016-17 season. Dodrecht Lions continue to play competitive Ice Hockey in the Eerste Divisie. Players The BeNe League relies heavily on Belgian and Dutch native players, and as a result the majority of players on the Belgian and Dutch national teams ply their trade in the BeNe League. Of the 18 players that featured for Belgium in the 2016 IIHF World Championship, 17 played in the BeNe League, whilst 13 of the 21-man Dutch team also played in the league. Overseas players (termed imports) are allowed in the league however, with each team being able to sign 2 imports. An import is defined as any player who is not eligible to play for either the Belgian or Dutch national teams. During the 2015–16 season, players representing 10 further countries played in the league, with nations such as Canada, Czech Republic, Finland and USA represented. Of the 12 North American players that played in the 2015-16 season, 8 had previously played in either the CIS or NCAA Division III , with one (Trevor Hunt) having prior experience in the ECHL. In terms of prior European experience, players in the BeNe league have previously featured in the Czech Extraliga, the Elite Ice Hockey League and the Slovak Extraliga. Champions See also * Belgian Hockey League * Eredivisie * North Sea Cup References External links * BeNe League * Royal Belgian Ice Hockey Federation * Dutch Ice Hockey Board Category:Ice hockey leagues